Twisted
Design Twisted has a dress which reflects their location in the universe by portraying the closest galaxies and the one they are in, if they are inside of one. In their beta design their arms did not change shape, but after a while it changed so that they can change shape. Rasi wears a uniform that consists of a dress-type clothing with black tights and small boots. In the original design they did not wear anything, however it was changed once the story was that they landed on earth. Geras has a cut off pale white shirt with blue shorts and has self-made robotic arms/legs. They have rings on both their arms and their legs that reflect the cosmos. The robotic additions reflect a light blue color. Twisted Universe has shorter hair than the original design and wears a cape, shoulder pads, a belt, and features a longer dress. The dress still reflects the galaxies closest to them, and the cape shows the closest nebulas. Short Info Twisted is an utau created by Devil Cat-P / Scandalized-C Currently Twisted has three appends released. Upcoming appends: N/A The creator's links: deviantart youtube Personality Twisted is known to not speak much because of their size and they generally are forced to whisper as a way of talking. This causes their personality to not be prominent, but they do have ulterior motives most of the time when communicating with "lower" beings. (Lower beings references to mortals) Rasi is very shy, and when they first landed on earth their fear caused them to panic and continually back away from the scientist who was studying her. (They later became friends, he didn't hurt Rasi or do anything bad to her.) However they are very caring and become disturbed if the ones they care about get hurt. (This is seen when Rasi's gf nearly dies in a battle and Rasi starts the beginning of the end for a species, which is stopped by the scientist who pointed out that her gf wasn't dead, just injured, and helped calm her down.) Geras is very thieving, manipulative, and is known to speak their mind. They have absolutely no problem with betraying someone to further their goals, they are also known to steal and murder when they feel like it. Usually they come off as friendly (probably due to trying to hide from authorities and to get away with crimes), but are known to snap and have the "personality" that the authorities know of. (Their bold and loud voice/personality) Universe is similar to the original in that they still have ulterior motives when communicating with "lower" beings. They are kind of a jerk honestly, and since they don't communicate much, it only stands to make them seem meaner than they really are. Their personality isn't very prominent as they mostly just watch everything happening and all times and places. Background Twisted was created near the origin of the big bang (or just has always existed), and travels among the vast expanse of space. As they are the embodiment of the universe, they are able to change their size, able to move through time (yet they do not have a concept of time, time is infinite and never ending especially for them), and are able to conceal their existence from more technologically advanced beings. Rasi destroyed the life on their home planet, and in a frenzied impulse decision left and eventually crashed on earth. There they developed a relationship with a superhero, who widely accepted that Rasi did not understand many of earth's customs and tried to help Rasi retain their home culture while adjusting them to the way of life on earth. Geras stole way too much crap and got kicked off their home planet, and like 25 other planets. Each of them with a list of like fifty warrants out for their arrest. They got a twitter at some point in which they constantly talked about their home planet for some reason. Eventually they were kicked out of the EU and then the earth. On their twitter they mentioned how the internet in Space was different from the internet on Earth. Universe stopped hiding themselves and just let everyone view them, why this happened, no one knows. They have come into recent light that they are not the only cosmically enabled entity in the universe, which, frankly, disturbs them. They try to avoid other cosmic beings as they thought they were the only one for the longest time. While they did have a lonely bout at some point, they stopped having those sorts of feelings and continued to watch the universe in all of its glory. Whenever they come into contact with another cosmic entity they shift time so that they never got in contact. This could also be described as shy behavior. Downloads Twisted Rasi (in open beta) Geras Universe (in open beta, some notes do not have oto) Stelara Vespera